Happy Valentine's Day
by xxKasuRukiC
Summary: 3Shot sobre o dia dos namorados. IchixRuki.
1. Parte 01

ONESHOT - **Happy Valentine's Day**

**(**dividida em 3 partes**)**

**By**** Stéfani**

**Revisora**: Larissa

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

* * *

**Parte** ~ **01**

#** 13 de fevereiro** ~

Ichigo e Rukia estavam namorando em "segredo". Karin já desconfiava, Isshin vivia fazendo certas insinuações aos dois, que sempre negavam, corados. E Yuzu, nunca entendia nada do que falavam. Sado, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo e Mizuiro, também tinham as suas desconfianças. Inoue sempre ficava triste quando começavam a falar sobre o assunto.

Certo dia, Ichigo e Rukia estavam no quarto do garoto. Não havia mais ninguém em casa, então, decidiram que podiam namorar um pouquinho, já que estavam a sós. Os dois estavam sentados na cama do garoto, entre beijos e carícias. De vez em quando, eles brigavam por um assunto bobo, como ciúmes, por exemplo. Mas sempre acabam fazendo as pazes na mesma hora.

Rukia já estava há um tempo no mundo humano, mas mesmo assim, ainda não sabia de tudo. Como por exemplo, de todas as comemorações que havia, exceto Natal, Páscoa, Halloween.. Ichigo então, decidiu fazer uma surpresa para a pequena, não contando a ela nada a respeito do "Dia dos Namorados", e rezando para que ninguém tocasse no assunto com ela.

***

- Ichigo, somos namorados, não é? – perguntou a morena a ele.

- É.. Porque, baixinha? – diz ele.

- Porque você não me falou que dia é amanhã? – disse ela, com um olhar mortal ao ruivo.

- Kuso! ¬¬ Quem te falou isso? – fala ele, irritado.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora. – diz ela – Porque não me disse?

- Bem.. Eu ia te fazer uma surpresa. – disse, não olhando para a morena.

- Mm.. Moranguinho kawaii! *-* - falou ela, com aquela voz que deixa Ichigo irritado.

- Ahh! Não faça essa voz, Rukia! – diz ele.

- Porque? Não gosta da minha voz? – ela faz bico e cruza os braços.

- Claro que gosto, baka. – diz ele, dando um selinho nela.

- Então..? – pergunta ela.

- Err.. Essa não é a sua voz "normal". – dizia – E você sabe que comigo não precisa falar desse jeito.

- Isso não me convenceu. – retrucou ela.

- Que pena, porque era essa a "explicação". – ralhou ele, ainda sem fitá-la.

- Ah é? – dizia ela, chegando mais perto do ruivo.

- É-É.. – respondeu ele.

- E será que dos meus beijos, você gosta, moranguinho? – sorriu num tom malicioso, e o puxou pela camisa.

- Acho que só tem um jeito de saber, baixinha. – disse ele, com o mesmo sorriso que ela.

Rukia o puxou para si, e os dois colaram seus lábios um no do outro, fazendo com que Rukia caísse na cama, e Ichigo, por cima da pequena. Ambos riram, e depois, voltaram para o beijo. Foi um beijo intenso, cheio de amor. Ichigo estava apoiado em uma das mãos, e a outra, passava de leve pela coxa da morena. (Ps: Ela tava com um short curto, e uma blusa colada de alcinha. E ele, com uma bermuda, e uma camisa com os primeiros botões abertos).

- Moranguinho HENTAI. – disse ela, separando-se do beijo, e rindo.

- Mas bem que você gosta desse seu moranguinho, não é? – falou ele, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Uhum. – disse ela, com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

E começaram mais um beijo, até que..

- EU SABIIIIIIIA! – gritava Isshin, adentrando o quarto com Karin e Yuzu atrás – MEU FILHO NÃO É GAAAY! – agora chorava de felicidade.

- Tá na hora de assumir, né Ichi-nii? – falou Karin, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Onii-chan e.. Rukia-chan.. estão.. namorando? – falava uma Yuzu espantada com a cena que via. [N/A: Não pensem besteiras].

Ichigo e Rukia paralisaram na hora, não sabiam o que fazer. Coraram na mesma hora. Separaram-se e levantaram da cama.

- Ohh, minha querida nora, Rukia-chan! – dizia Isshin, enquanto abraçava (lê-se: sufocava) Rukia.

- Solta ela, velho idiota! – disse Ichigo, bravo.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes, filho ingrato. – falou Isshin, soltando sua "nora".

- ¬¬ - Ichigo não falou nada.

- MAAAASAAAAKII! – gritou Isshin, correndo para onde o pôster da falecida esposa se encontrava – NOSSO FILHO NÃO É GAAAY! E NOSSA NORA É A RUKIA-CHAAAN! – continuava gritando, já lá embaixo, abraçado ao pôster da falecida.

- Vamos Yuzu, acho que os dois querem ficar a sós. – falava Karin, enquanto puxava a irmã.

- H-Hai, Karin-chan! – gaguejava Yuzu.

Depois do acontecido, Yuzu foi fazer o jantar. Karin foi jogar futebol no quintal, e Isshin estava na sala -junto de Ichigo e Rukia- fazendo milhares de perguntas e dando "conselhos" aos dois. Rukia ficava super corada com as perguntas e os conselhos de Isshin, já Ichigo, estava irritadíssimo com o pai. Eis aí o motivo pelo qual os dois mantinham o namoro em segredo. Minutos depois, todos foram jantar, ainda fazendo várias perguntas ao "mais novo casal". Após isso, Ichigo e Rukia foram para o quarto do garoto. Rukia iria dormir no quarto do ruivo, como já fazia há um tempo, mas agora, com Isshin já "sabendo" da situação, dando seus "conselhos" de pai (como se ele já não soubesse disso antes).

Já no quarto de Ichigo [..]

Eles estavam sentados (abraçados) na cama do garoto, conversando.

- O que acha de contar a todos, segunda no colégio? (_Era sábado 14-02_) – falou Ichigo.

- Não sei moranguinho.. – dizia ela, meio triste.

- O que foi, baixinha? – perguntou o ruivo – Você parece triste.

- Inoue.. Acho que, ela gosta de você. – disse, fitando Ichigo.

- Nani? – olho-a assustado.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.. Não sei qual será a reação dela. – falava a morena.

- Ela vai entender.. Além do mais, acho que Ishida gosta dela. – falou ele, tentando tranqüilizar a morena.

- Sério? – perguntou ela, já um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Uhum. – disse, dando um beijinho na pontinha do nariz da pequena.

- Então, acho que tudo bem em falarmos.. – sorriu ela.

E os dois aconchegaram-se um no braço do outro, deitando na cama.

- Konbanwa, moranguinho. – sussurrou.

- Konbanwa, baixinha. – disse ele, no mesmo tom.

***


	2. Parte 02

ONESHOT - **Happy Valentine's Day**

**(**dividida em 3 partes**)**

**By Stéfani**

**Revisora**: Larissa

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

* * *

**Parte** ~ **02**

#** 14 de fevereiro** ~

Amanhecia na cidade de Karakura. Ichigo havia levantado cedo para preparar o café da manhã a Rukia, com a ajuda de Yuzu. Eles preparam alguns bolinhos de arroz, panquecas, e um suco de morango (que era o preferido da morena). Ichigo levou a bandeja com o café até o quarto, em silêncio, para não acordá-la. Pôs a bandeja cuidadosamente na mesinha ao lado, e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, para apreciar a sua pequena enquanto dormia.

- Ohayo, baixinha. – sussurrava Ichigo.

- O-Ohayo.. moranguinho. – dizia ela, bocejando. Abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- Eu trouxe o seu café. – disse ele.

- Mm.. Que kawaii, Ichi! – falou, sentando-se na cama.

Ichigo pegou a bandeja e colocou na cama, sentando-se ao lado da morena. Começaram a tomar o café preparado por Yuzu e Ichigo. Estava delicioso.

- Você que fez, Ichi? – perguntou ela, comendo o último bolinho.

- Sim, com a ajuda da Yuzu. – respondeu ele.

- Tá muito bom!! – falou a morena, sorrindo.

- Rukia, vai se trocar que hoje nós vamos sair. – disse o ruivo.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou, curiosa.

- Surpresa! – disse ele.

Rukia levantou-se correndo e foi se arrumar. Voltou em menos de 10 minutos. Estava linda. Havia colocado um vestido azul bebê, com algumas borboletas brancas bordadas na barra, e uma sapatilha também branca. Ichigo a esperava na porta. Usava uma calça jeans, e uma blusa de tom branco, deixando Berto os primeiros botões da mesma. Chegando até ele, ela viu que este segurava uma cesta em uma das mãos, e a outra, estava estendida a ela.

- Vamos? – sorriu ele.

- Hai! – ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Era um sábado ensolarado. Ichigo e Rukia dirigiram-se até um local um pouco longe da casa dos Kurosaki. Parecia um parque, havia um pequeno lago ali, com várias árvores ao redor, e alguns brinquedos após o lago. Chegando lá, o ruivo estendeu uma toalha quadriculada na grama, e pôs a cesta na mesma. Ambos sorriram. Seria o primeiro picnic de Rukia.

- O que quer fazer primeiro, Rukia? – perguntou a morena.

- Mm.. – pensou ela – Quero ir até o lago, Ichi.

- Ok! – disse ele.

Eles entrelaçaram as mãos e caminharam descalços até uma árvore que havia perto do lago. Sentaram ali embaixo, abraçados, e ficaram por um tempo contemplando aquela beleza. Rukia, de repente, levantou e saiu correndo, Ichigo, entrando na brincadeira, resolveu correr atrás da morena. Correram por um tempo, até que o ruivo a alcançou e a abraçou por trás, fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Eles se entreolharam fixamente, sorrindo. Selaram aquela "queda" com um beijo apaixonado. Ficaram por alguns minutos ali, até o ar faltar. Levantaram e foram até onde estavam suas coisas, e se sentaram no local.

- Mm.. Quanta comida, moranguinho. – falava Rukia.

- Tudo feito pela Yuzu. – disse ele.

- Então deve estar uma delícia! - sorriu.

- Ah! Quer dizer que o que eu faço não é bom? – Ichigo cruzou os braços.

- Eu não disse isso, baka! – disse a morena, aproximando-se dele – Você fica lindo assim, sabia? – e depositou-lhe um beijinho na bochecha.

- Ah é? – ele sorriu, e puxou-a pela cintura, colando seus lábios.

E ficaram naquele lugar por toda a manhã. Voltaram em casa para almoçar e depois saíram de novo. Foram dar uma volta pela cidade. Já não escondiam mais que estavam juntos. Até que, passando por uma loja, Ichigo viu um coelhinho de pelúcia e pensou em Rukia no mesmo momento. Aproveitou que ela estava entretida procurando por um novo mangá de terror, e foi até a loja. Comprou o coelhinho e pediu para fazer um papel de presente. Ao voltar, eles decidiram ir até uma pracinha ali perto. Compraram um cachorro-quente cada um, e foram se sentar na sombra de uma das árvores dali.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, baixinha. – disse o ruivo, entregando o pacotinho a ela.

- P-Pra mim, Ichi? – os olhos dela brilharam.

- Uhum. – respondeu ele.

- Arigato! – disse ela, abrindo o pacotinho – QUE KAWAII MORANGUINHO! – gritou ela, olhando o coelhinho em sua frente.

- Eu sabia que você iria gostar. – sorriu ele.

- Eu amei, Ichi! – disse, dando um selinho no ruivo – Aqui está o seu. – entregou um pacote a ele.

- M-Meu? – falou, surpreso.

- É, ou você achou que não ganharia nada? – perguntou ela.

- E-Eu.. – gaguejou ele.

- Esquece, baka! – disse – Feliz dia dos namorados! – e deu outro selinho no ruivo.

- Arigato, Rukia. – disse ele, abrindo o pacote. Ele havia ganhado um livro, como fã de William Shakespeare, a pequena lhe comprou um exemplar de "Sonho de uma noite de verão", o último livro que faltava para o ruivo completar a sua coleção.

- E aí, gostou? – perguntou ela.

- C-Como você.. – ele estava impressionado, como ela havia conseguido aquele livro?

- Agora a sua coleção está completa, não é? – sorriu travessa.

- Domo arigato, baixinha! – falou ele, lhe retribuindo um beijo, cheio de ternura.

E ficaram ali por mais algumas horas, apenas contemplando aquele lindo pôr-do-sol que se formara. Aquele havia sido um dia perfeito, para ambos os dois. Ficaram embaixo daquela árvore, sem se importar com o tempo. Nada e nem ninguém poderia atrapalhar aquele momento. E ali, adormeceram, abraçados.

***


	3. Parte 03

ONESHOT - **Happy Valentine's Day**

**(**dividida em 3 partes**)**

**By Stéfani**

**Revisora**: Larissa

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Bleach NÃO me pertence!

**Shipper**: IchiRuki (Ichigo**x**Rukia)

**Ps**.: Essa parte contém "cenas" impróprias para menores de **16 anos**.

Caso você não goste de **HENTAI**, estará em _Itálico_.

* * *

**Parte** ~ **03 **((**Extra**))

Acordaram com o forte barulho da chuva. Esta, que já começava a molhá-los. Ichigo pegou Rukia pela mão, e ambos saíram correndo em direção a algum abrigo. Acharam um pequeno hotel, na esquina da mesma rua. Resolveram entrar no mesmo. Lá, Rukia sentou em um dos sofás, enquanto Ichigo foi falar com a recepcionista.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – falou ela.

- Eu queria um quarto, para dois. – disse ele.

- 1 minuto, senhor. – falou a recepcionista, olhando para a tela do computador – Aqui está a chave. – entregou-a ao ruivo – Quarto 015.

- Arigato. – disse ele, pegando as chaves e se dirigindo até a morena – Vamos, Rukia?

- H-Hai. – disse ela, tremendo de frio.

Eles caminharam até o quarto 015. Ichigo abriu a porta, e os dois adentraram.

- Rukia, acho melhor você tomar um banho e trocar essas roupas, você pode ficar resfriada. – falou Ichigo, preocupado com a morena.

- Tá preocupado comigo, Ichi? – disse ela, sorrindo, abraçando o ruivo.

- Claro, baka. – falou ele, retribuindo o abraço.

- Te amo, sabia? – disse, colando os lábios no do ruivo.

- Também te amo. – disse ele, separando-se do beijo.

Rukia pegou umas roupas que havia no guarda-roupa do pequeno hotel, e seguiu para o banheiro. Já Ichigo, ficou esperando a morena sair do banho para entrar. Ela demorou longos 15 minutos. Saiu do banheiro, apenas com uma blusa (que parecia mais um vestido nela) e as roupas íntimas. Ichigo olhou-a meio que paralisado, e pensamentos pervertidos invadiram a cabeça dele. Rapidamente, ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos, e foi tomar banho. Após mais 15 minutos, ele sai do banheiro, trajando apenas um short, deixando a mostra o corpo bem definido do shinigami daiko. Rukia, ao fitá-lo, cora um pouco.

- Ichi? – chamou ela.

- Fala, baixinha. – disse ele.

- V-Você não vai vestir uma camisa? – corou ao perguntar ao ruivo.

- Não achei nenhuma que servisse, e a minha ainda está molhada. – explicou.

- Mm.. – suspirou ela – "Tenho que me controlar." – pensou.

- Algum problema? – perguntou para a morena.

- N-Não.. nenhum. – sorriu, disfarçando.

_Ichigo percebeu que a morena corara ao vê-lo sem camisa, passou pela cama e seguiu até a janela, deixando Rukia sem "aquela visão". Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada, e viu o sorriso do ruivo de longe. Resolveu que também iria "entrar no jogo dele". Ela estava recostada na cama, só com aquela blusa-vestido, que por sinal, era um pouco curta. Ao ver o ruivo virar-se para ela, dobrou uma das pernas, fazendo com que a blusa subisse, deixando a mostra boa parte de suas coxas._

_- Você está brincando com fogo, baixinha. – disse ele, se aproximando._

_- Ah, é? – sorriu, maliciosamente, se levantando da cama._

_Eles estavam pertos um do outro. Ichigo a puxou um pouco mais, colando seus corpos. Ela passou as mãos em volta do pescoço do ruivo, segurando-o. Roçou os lábios no do garoto, provocando-o. Entreolharam-se, cúmplices. Ele começou a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda. Subindo então, até a boca da garota. Colaram seus lábios, e começaram um beijo. O frio havia desaparecido, dando lugar ao calor que os dois emanavam. Ichigo foi guiando Rukia até a cama, deitando-a carinhosamente. Não pararam o beijo, apenas, intensificaram-no. Separaram-se por um momento, pela falta de ar._

_- Tem certeza, baixinha? – perguntou o ruivo, ternamente._

_- Uhum. – ela falou, e assentiu com a cabeça._

_Entre beijos e carícias, o ruivo foi abrindo os botões da "pequena" camisa que a garota usava. Já ela, passeava com suas mãos pelo tórax definido do morango. Seria a primeira vez de ambos. Estavam nervosos, mas ao mesmo tempo, felizes. Ichigo sentou, de joelhos sobre cama, junto de Rukia, que tentava tirar a camisa. Jogaram-na em um canto do quarto, e voltaram a se beijar. Dessa vez, com paixão, fora um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Agora, era vez da morena ficar por cima dele. Começou beijando o pescoço do ruivo, que se arrepiara todo com o toque e os beijos de sua baixinha. Ele então, inverte as posições, ficando por cima dela novamente. Ele beija os lábios da garota ardentemente. Abre o fecho do sutiã dela, libertando seus pequenos seios, os beijando. A pequena suspira com os lábios do ruivo tocando levemente a sua pele. Ela geme baixinho, arranhando as costas do ruivo. Ele retira então, a calcinha da morena, deixando-a completamente nua, admirando-a por um tempo, até que ela o puxa para mais um beijo. Ela delicadamente desabotoa o short do garoto, deixando-o apenas de cueca (era uma boxer, vermelha)._

_- Que sexy, hein moranguinho. – sorri maliciosa._

_O ruivo cora de leve, e retribui o sorriso. Rukia, num movimento rápido, retira a cueca dele, revelando seu membro já rígido. Ele se deita sobre ela, beijando-a novamente. A penetra com cuidado, chegando ao hímen dela. Ele para._

_- Eu vou com cuidado.. Pode doer um pouco. – diz o ruivo, ela apenas confirma com a cabeça._

_Ele rompe o hímen dela com cuidado, ela solta um baixo gemido de dor. Ele faz movimentos vagarosos e delicados para não machucá-la. Aos poucos, ele foi intensificando os movimentos. A dor inicial foi se transformando em uma sensação ótima, que ambos jamais haviam experimentado. Chegam, enfim, ao clímax juntos. Ele se deixa cair ao lado da garota, e a envolve em um terno abraço. Ambos dormem com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, nos braços um do outro._

**Owari** ~

* * *

**Créditos ao Hentai à**: Larissa (: Arigatou, mais uma vez, Lari-san!


End file.
